Cosmic Love
by rocketfire44
Summary: Cormac Mclaggen is born as a synthetic android and must find a mate,he finds one in connecting with Draco Malfoy. Space Au that I made up for fun.


Cormac opened his brown eyes and saw the world for the first time as the machines finished patching his synthetic skin up. He felt hair follicles start to grow on his arms,legs and around his penis and testicles. He felt short curly brown hair grow on his head. He started grunting since he didn't like being held down onto a table. A needle injected a cellular substance into his neck and he roared. The cells expanded rapidly which did not happen to most patients and his arms,thighs,neck,chest,and stomach began to enlarge as well as become defined. He looked at his stomach and he had a six-pack. The mutated cells gave him superhuman strength which was rare in this quadrant of the galaxy. He grunted loadly and flexed out of his restraints then took one step off the slab. He found his footing and stood tall while staring at his hands. The scientists were shocked and said "I've never seen a subject like this one before. We created a superhuman,an adonis specimen. A god!".

Cormac was angry being in a small environment so he pushed a tray which left a dent mark and it flew into the wall and it broke into two. He punched the wall and felt his flexed arm muscle with a smug face. One scientist said,"He is hostile and already arrogant. Are you sure we should send him in with the other subjects,I mean potential mates?". The other scientists nodded and opened Cormac's cell door. Cormac was told his name was Cormac from an intercom voice and he walked forward into the other room with a confused face,he was still completely naked.

Cormac walked through the bright room and their were other teenage boys his age,naked like him, sitting and eating food on long benches. Cormac got in the food line and boys behind him were already marveling at his muscles and butt. Cormac was about to grab a muffin but this other boy took it since it was the last one. Cormac grunted and pushed the boy on the ground,the boy yelped and hit the ground hard and passed out. Cormac smirked,took a banana and bit into it but he bit off both the skin and the fruit so he chewed it with his mouth open then spit it out. He got out of line where two boys were walking and this boy tripped the blonde ones leg on purpose.

Draco and his tray almost fell face first onto the ground but Cormac caught him fast in him arms. Cormac held his shoulders and Draco was shocked gripping Cormac's muscled arms. Cormac looked at him and he hummed,Cormac was attracted to the skinny blonde. Draco squirmed and said,"Thanks but get off of me,you big ape. I did not need your help". Cormac's penis started to grow erect quickly and it rubbed against Draco's hip. Draco could feel Cormac's pubic hair and erection making Draco's eyes dilate. No,he was a resister,he cannot be attracted to another subject. Draco was wearing black underwear,the resister group are allowed underwear only since they do not want to mate. Draco felt sexual attraction for the first time but his group would kill him if they knew. Cormac spoke like a caveman,"Cormac like you". Cormac chuckled. Draco panicked and walked away leaving Cormac sad and confused. He angrily sat on the bench and banged his fist on the table,leaving a dent and a spilt drink next to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was starting to sweat and his mouth was getting dry,he definently was attracted to Cormac's body,muscles,and face. But he hid it and continued talking to Blaise and the other resisters who didn't want to leave the subject quadrant. If you find a mate then you must leave and go to earth. Draco looked down and tried to hide his own erection. But Draco was confused on why Cormac was so different and strong unlike the others. Draco looked over and saw Cormac chewing meat with his mouth open,he gulped it down,smugly smiled and waved at Draco. God those muscled arms,Draco thought. Draco walked off but looked back once and saw Cormac sucking his fingers while staring at Draco's ass with sexual eyes. Draco blushed and walked off.

Blaise knew that Draco was attracted to the ape and he has always wanted to mate with Draco. One night,Blaise tried to kiss Draco but Draco struggled and Blaise started kissing his neck and playing with Draco's butt. Draco shoved his chest but Blaise slapped him in the face. Draco started crying. Cormac used his senses and found the room his love was in. Draco was on the ground with a bleeding cheek. Cormac balled his fist but Blaise punched Cormac in the jaw which felt like iron or a rock and it broke his hand. Cormac felt nothing. Cormac picked him up by the throat and started strangling Blaise. Blaise chocked but said,"Fucking...beast of a white man...monster...I hate you". Cormac threw him and Blaise hit the wall unconscious. Cormac picked Draco up and wiped Draco's tear and hugged him.

Draco cried into his shoulder and rubbed Cormac's chiseled back muscles. Cormac said,"Draco ok? Draco like Cormac now?". Draco giggled and smiled,"Yeah,Draco likes Cormac". Cormac frowned looking at Draco's underwear. "But does Draco not like Draco?", Cormac asked. Draco was shocked,Cormac was smarter than he looks implying that he is a resister because Draco thinks he doesn't deserve love. Draco's misty eyed face got closer to Cormac's lips. Draco asked in a quiet broken voice," How do you know what i'm like?" Cormac shrugged,"Draco more special than he thinks". Draco fell deep into those brownish-green depths. Draco gave up and finally kissed Cormac's full lips. But they were interrupted by the scientists who took Cormac away to confinement for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Cormac got out easily and found Draco's room when every patient was asleep. Cormac walked up to his bed and sat down,Draco sat up and Cormac groaned and started peppering kisses on Draco's neck. Cormac tore off Draco's underwear since Draco was ready for the mating ritual. Cormac started to lay on top of him and Draco sighed his arousal feeling Cormac's thighs hairs prickle his pale body. Cormac's penis and balls felt so good on his stomach. Draco told Cormac to spread Draco's legs. He did then he taught Cormac to put his penis into Draco's asshole and start moving forward. He inserted his penis,Draco moaned and said,"Yeah just like that. That feels good. Keep going baby". It was really painful at first since he was having sex with a superhuman but Draco got used to it and it was extremely pleasurable after. Cormac kept grunting while kissing Draco's lips slowly while carding his big fingers in Draco's blonde hair. He lovingly had a hand holding Draco's neck and the back of his head. Draco coughed since Cormac was over 200 pounds of muscle on top of him but he rubbed his hands over Cormac's butt then felt his back as the bed sheets covered them. He rubbed his shoulder muscles then ribs and stomach.

Cormac wrapped his arms around Draco's waist as he kissed Draco's neck and cheek making Draco sigh and pant. Cormac stared at Draco for a few seconds with fingers deep in his hair touching his scalp,he slowly massaged his cheeks with his thumbs then pecked his lips. Draco arched his back since Cormac was about to ejaculate. Draco held his hands on Cormac's chest as Cormac moaned loudly,stretched his neck out moaning out his orgasm with a red face and shot his sperm inside Draco. Cormac shuddered alot on top and they kept kissing slowly after the semen made them sticky.A subject's sperm had other liquid and cells in it that mixed both subjects blood,marking them as mates for life. If someone cheats on their lover their blood is contaminated and they die. Draco knew this and was ready to love Cormac but teared up since he was leaving his friends behind.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The scientists watched and surveyed,"It seems Draco has finally found his mate and the god chose him,interesting indeed. Sexual intercourse is a healthy first step for them". Draco felt sick since Cormac's sperm was changing his blood type and he sat on Cormac's lap,feeling Cormac's beautiful curly thigh pubic hairs. He touched Cormac's face,marveling at his beauty and small brown moles. Draco said,"How did I get so lucky to make love to a god? I love you Cormac. I think i'm ready to leave soon". Cormac smiled and said,"Cormac love Draco too". They kissed and Cormac laced his fingers with Draco's hand. They layed on the bed,Cormac rubbed Draco's back and Draco rubbed Cormac's few chest hairs. They just stared into each others eyes for the rest of the night with legs tangled. They fell asleep with Draco on top of Cormac,holding hands till morning. They kissed while on the shuttle,Draco licking his lips at Cormac's form fitting black space outfit and they sat descending to earth to start their future together. Draco finally felt at peace with leaving the resisters behind,he never really belonged with them. Draco smiled looking at Cormac's brooding face,as always and held his gloved hand as the ship got rocky and they were soon home.


End file.
